work your Bun to have Fun in the Run
by Bravo Tango
Summary: On your marks. Get set. Go! (Nico-NASTYH Universe)


**A little tribute with Nico-NASTYH as a medium.**

"Blah" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( _Blah_ ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Umi gives a piece of paper to a girl standing in front of her. "You have to get at least five people to start a club."

The girl accepts the paper and bowed. "Thank you Vice-President." She walks off in search for more people.

Umi picks up a stack of paper and dumps them in front of Honoka, "These need your signature."

Honoka slumps forward and hits the desk with her head. "Urrggh."

Umi walks back to her desk and does other paperwork. "The faster you finish it the earlier you can go home."

Honoka drags her face off the desk and began signing.

Umi's phone vibrates and Umi sees it's a message from Nico. [ Hey bb, we still good on Saturday? ]

Umi smiles and texts back, [ Yes. ]

[ Nice. C ya there. ]

[ See you there. ] Umi puts down her phone and makes sure that Honoka does her work.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _Umi's house_

Umi was busy warming up when the door opens to reveal Nico walking in. "Hey babe." Nico tilts her head and pecks Umi's cheek.

Umi smiled and returned the peck. "Hey Nico."

Nico drops her backpack and reaches in to take out a paper. "You should totally do this with me."

Umi takes the paper to see what Nico is excited about.

25th Annual Fun Run/Walk

October 18, 2017

1.85 Mile Walk or 2.15 Mile Run

9:30 A.M. or 1:45 P.M.

$5 entry

Umi looks up to Nico, "What's the special occasion?"

Nico grins, "I met this cool professor and her classes are so fun. She's the one in charge of this event and I wanna go. So what do you think?"

Umi's mind is going into overdrive to form a workout plan. "Good thing we have three weeks to prepare."

. . . . . . . . . . .

For the next three weeks the pair juggled class, exercise, and life to prepare for the event.

 _College_

Umi stares at the buildings around her in awe even though she went with Nico on her orientation. It amazes her that this is a community college; it looks more like a university.

"Lean down a bit will ya?"

Umi looks back to see Nico holding a hair band. "Alright." She bends down a little bit to give Nico access to her hair. She can feel Nico's fingers trace around her hair and nape. "Ehehehe. Nico hurry up."

"Done." Nico steps back and Umi has her hair done in a ponytail.

Umi turns and takes the other hair band. "Your turn." After a while, both of them are sporting similar ponytails; Nico's hair is longer.

Nico takes Umi's hand. "C'mon let's go." She leads Umi through a maze of buildings and stops in front of what seems to be a gym. There are already various people standing around with numbered paper tacked on their shirts. They then walk to a table where people are signing in and getting the numbers. Once there, Nico got them signed in and she has number 722 while Umi has 315.

They walk to the side and wait until the run starts. Time pass and Umi spots a small and older woman walking up to them. Nico perks and jog over to hug her. "Professor!"

The lady hugs Nico back. "It's good to see you Nico."

Nico turns back to Umi and gestures to the lady next to her. "Umi, this is Professor and I'm in her _Lifetime Fitness and Wellness_ class." Nico walks back and encircled her arm around Umi's waist. "And this is Umi."

Umi brings her hand out. "A pleasure to meet you Professor."

The Professor shakes her hand. "Likewise. You're exactly like how Nico describes you."

Umi blushes and looks at Nico who chuckles sheepishly.

The Professor drops the handshake. "Are you interested in Kinesiology by any chance?"

"Yes, but how did you..."

"Just a guess." Her eyes flicker to Nico for a second. _Figures_

"Well you're in luck since this school just started a Kinesiology program. So if you're interested you can get a head-start on your major if you enroll here. You could also finish your G.E. with a cheaper tuition."

 _'She brings up good points and I get to be with Nico...'_ "I'll take it into consideration."

Professor smiled. "It's always good to see young people to get into Kinesiology." She looks at her watch. "Oh it's almost time to start." She looks to them. "Have fun out there." She walks away.

Nico waves at her. "See ya Professor." Nico sighs. "She is a really fun teacher."

"She sounds interesting."

"You should hurry since she's going to retire soon."

"Oh." They walk to the front line where people start to gather. After a while everyone was grouped up into a dense area. Umi looks around and is amazed as people of various ages gather here.

The Professor walks into the small clearing in front of them with a megaphone. She turns it on and brings it to her mouth. "Hello and welcome to the 25th Annual Fun Run. I would like to say thank you for participating in this event. Now before we begin I would like to announce the people who won the scholarship. I would like to congratulate my students Madoka and Homura."

A round of applause goes through the crowd as Umi sees a girl with pink hair flushes in embarrassment while the girl next to her flicks her black hair with her hand.

"Now it's time to start."

"On your marks." Umi can feel the excitement in the air.

"Get set." Umi can see Nico hopping.

"Go!"

And they're off. Since they were at the front, Nico and Umi are at the front of everybody. Even though they kept a good pace, people start to pass them. They ran across the parking lot and into a grassy area. After 10 minutes of continuous running, Nico starts to breathe a little harder. Then they see someone waiting at a forked path.

The person cups his hands around his mouth. "The left is for the runners and the right is for the walkers."

Of course Nico goes to the left with Umi following her. Now they're going upward to a grassy hill. "Nico, remember to use your heels when going uphill."

"Got it." Nico panted. After what felt like longest minutes, they got over the hill and they're on their way on the dirt path.

Umi looks around a bit but focuses back on her run. "This place looks amazing."

"I'll take... you here... later... so you can... enjoy it." Nico begins picking speed after that tortuous trek upward. After a few minutes, they make their way to the hardest part; going downhill. This is where their hamstring will do the most work as they slowed down and began their descent.

At the bottom of the hill, they ran back into college area. Now Umi is showing signs of exhaustion and Nico isn't any better. As they get deeper into college, Nico speeds off. "Nico?" Then Umi's competitive side kicked in and she sprints after Nico. They turn a corner and the blunette is gaining on Nico.

Umi can see the finish line where there are a few people waiting. She was just behind Nico when they pass the line. "Number 9 and 10." They slowed down and walked to catch their breath.

Nico threw her hands up. "Woohoo! Top Ten!"

Umi calms her breathing as she walks next to Nico. "Why did you sprint?"

"I heard a few people behind us and I wanted to get top ten."

Umi shakes her head as they walk in circles to let the muscles warm down. The Professor walks up to them with a camera. "That was a great run you two."

Nico wipes her sweaty forehead, "Aw thanks."

She raises the camera, "Do you want a commemorative picture?"

"Sure." Nico and Umi put their arms around each other's shoulders.

The Professor brings the camera up to her eye. "3."

"2."

"1." Nico quickly turns and kiss Umi on the cheek. _Click Flash_

Umi flushed in embarrassment and faces the older teen. "Nico!"

"Ahahaha!" Nico runs away with Umi chasing after her; Umi has a small smile and is actually jogging.

The Professor looks at the picture and smiles; Nico kissed Umi on the cheek while Umi has her eyes and mouth open wide.

* * *

 **.**

 **And Fin.**

 **As I said at the top this is a tribute to my professor at my community college. She is such a great person who helped me before I transferred.**

 **If it wasn't for her, I would probably be in a major I didn't like. Hell, she's a big factor that made me start writing stories.**

 **So I wanted to immortalize my memories of the professor with this piece.**

 **Thank you Professor for changing my life for the better.**

 **Side note: As this story gets uploaded I'll be at the event so wish me luck.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
